


An Excuse for a Dance

by Engineer104



Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra speculation let's go, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Annette wants to win the White Heron Cup for her new class. Claude tries to convince her to learn some of his tricks.For Fluffcember Day 25: "Dancing"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	An Excuse for a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i’d apologize for the frequent posting if i thought more people would click on this one lol (promise it’s the last one till either Secret Seteth or the 31st)

“You want to learn a dance that’ll really wow the judges?”

Annette nearly fell over mid-twirl, because the voice that cut into her _private_ dance practice was not entirely welcome. “Claude…” she whined. 

Her new house leader approached her, smiling in that stupid charming way he had, the kind she couldn’t help _mis_ trusting. “Your dance looks great so far, but don’t you want an edge to secure that sweet victory over the other houses?”

“I don’t have time to rehearse a new dance,” Annette said. “The White Heron Cup is tomorrow.”

“It’s not tricky,” Claude said. He crossed his arms, gaze roving down to her feet. “I think you can pick it up pretty quickly, actually.”

She frowned, instantly suspicious. Mastering _footwork_ was scarcely easy for someone as prone to tripping over those feet as she was, but she did want to win...and rumor had it that Dorothea would dance for the Black Eagles, and the goddess knew she could not let her new class down so soon after transferring. 

“Fine,” she decided. She rested her hands on her hips and cocked her chin. “What do you have for me?”

“Give me your hand.” Claude grinned, and this one seemed to light up his eyes the way the other didn’t. He offered his own hand to her. 

Annette took it and tried very hard not to think about how bowstring calluses were softer than she expected. Instead she focused on Claude’s explanation as he stood beside her, as he guided her through a series of horizontal steps they took side by side, joined with one hand. 

“This is not a noble dance,” Annette realized as they rounded the room. She’d expected him to face her, maybe rest a hand on her waist, but he only held her hand.

“Maybe not in Fodlan,” Claude said, laughing. “You’re quite good at this, Annette! With a little more practice and to a good drumbeat, you’d fit right in at home.”

For some reason she flushed, but a smile pushed at her lips thanks to his praise. “Do you really think I can win the White Heron Cup with this?”

Claude let go of her hand and scrutinized her. “Not if they play something with strings,” he said. He raised both hands and clapped twice, the sound sharp and concussive like her heartbeat. “I just wanted an excuse to dance with you.”

With that he spun around and left - _fled_ \- the room. 

When Annette recovered use of her tongue she shouted after him, “Y-you could’ve saved it for the ball, Claude!”

She gave up on dancing after that, too fuming - and flushed - even after she added a few new stumbles and bruised toes to a growing collection.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes Claude is trying to teach Annette dabkeh. all part of my "make as many elements of Almyran culture Arab as i want" agenda hehehehe


End file.
